


worries

by MissPaige



Series: love and be loved [1]
Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, all the chocos are royalty, basically they were born swans but took permanent cookie forms bec magic, do you like fairy tale aus? so do i, he and whip are also magical swan wizard people things, rocky is called vanilla in this, so now they want to live as cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: The bard and the prince talk about their future.





	worries

**Author's Note:**

> fairy tale AUs are the good aesthetic

It was the dead of night.

            An eerie hush grew over the land, heightened by the biting winter air. Although no wind blew, the chill still bit at whoever was unfortunate enough to be out at this time.

            Certainly, Vanilla seemed to be the type who would be considered part of that group, at first glance. But he was used to the chill at this time of year. He considered it necessary to get used to it, after all, for he and his brother were no longer able to migrate with the rest of their former brethren to warmer lands. In their new, permanent forms, they must seek warmth by themselves.

            But now, even when covered with blue-gray furs and setting off at a fast sprint along the path, the bard felt a different kind of chill. The type of chill that settles down in your stomach like a stone that refuses to budge. The type of chill that makes you tremble, but not because you’re cold.

            All he wanted to do right now was to go to the safe place.

            As Vanilla found himself stepping foot near civilization and slinking between leafy hedges of a maze, he wondered the same thing he had wondered countless times before.

            Why didn’t he consider his own home the “safe place” anymore?

            One’s own home _should_ be the safe place for that individual, but every time Vanilla had tried to sleep by his brother’s side (as they have always done since they were young), he had only felt restless and shaken.

            That wasn’t right, and he knew it, but he had no clue as to how to fix it.

            So, for many nights on end now, he kept going to the window overlooking the garden.

            The guards that were out were scattered all around, never in the places where Vanilla crept. They seemed to have gone into complete disarray since their captain disappeared and had gone into even more distress when it was apparent that one of their princesses whom they had pledged to protect had gone with her.

            They didn’t know what happened, but Vanilla did. The remaining royals did. They knew the real answer to what was going on, and they knew that that answer was to be celebrated as love’s victory.

            The thought made the bard chuckle.

            Exiting the maze quietly, he found himself near the window that had become a familiar sight to him, with the transparent curtains fluttering with what little traces of breeze there were and holding the one who made his heart flutter on happy wings.

            Climbing up the vines of light, yellow wallflowers that grew along the stone walls, he came to rest at the edge of the window, gently pushing the flowing curtain away to make himself visible. He raised his hand against the glass of the windowpane, quietly rapping against it and letting out a small whistle.

            Right on cue, a small candle flame lit the dark interior, casting a small blot of orange light upon the window glass. There was the sound of shuffling inside, and before he knew it, the bard found himself wrapped in the warm, secure arms of his prince.

            “My darling…!” his prince cooed, gently tugging him out of the cold and into the room, shutting the window behind him. Prince Mint placed a loving kiss against Vanilla’s lips, Vanilla reciprocating happily with arms wrapped around his love. Separating, he leaned down his head to nuzzle kisses into his prince’s neck, smiling at he felt Mint’s laughter in response.

            “My love! My love…” he whispered, patting the bard’s back and meeting his gaze once the show of affection ended. Vanilla had always liked the prince’s eyes, their vibrant green matched the leaves of the forest he grew up in, and his heart had always melted when he saw how they filled with tenderness and love whenever he visited.

            So lovely…

            But the chill in his stomach remained, causing his happiness to waver.

            “Darling?” He focused in on his prince’s voice, Mint now looking at him with a concerned look. “Is everything ok? You didn’t bring your lute…”

            “I, uh…” Vanilla hugged his coat closer around him, giving an involuntary shudder. It wasn’t from cold. “I just…felt like I really needed to see you. I have a lot on my mind, Minty…”

            The prince sighed and gave a gentle smile. “Take your coat off precious…you can lay down with me and tell me all your troubles. You know I’m always here for you.”

            His voice was silky, a weaving croon that wrapped its way around Vanilla’s heart, causing it to beat faster and spread heat to his cheeks. Giving a relieved sigh, he shouldered off the fur coat, revealing the lacey white undershirt underneath. It was warm enough in the room to shed the fur coat off anyway.

            Taking his hand, Mint guided him into the bed. It was very soft and velvety, with self-sewn music notes embroidered into the leaf-green blankets, regal and beautiful. Mint pressed a gentle kiss against Vanilla’s lips as he set him down, stroking his cheek with the softest of touches. The bard gave a long sigh as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his prince.

            How amazing it was that he was able to live in this realm, how amazing it was that he had found himself with the light of his life. He could imagine nothing more heavenly than this.

            Separating, they gazed at each other for a few more moments, before Mint rolled over and settled himself at Vanilla’s side. He stroked his lover’s arm gently, wanting to ease whatever pain was plaguing him. “Whatever is the matter, my starlight…? You can tell me anything,” he whispered, voice dripping with healing tenderness. “I’ll always listen to you.”

            The loving way he was being stroked gave Vanilla goosebumps and caused his feathery hair to rise a little, but he melted into the touch nevertheless. He knew that his prince held nothing but love and warmth for him and being held in his arms was the closest thing to heaven he had.

            He heaved a sigh, turning his head up to look at the ceiling. “I’m worried. I’m scared.”

            “About what, Vani?”

            “My brother, mostly…he’s just been despondent ever since Dark didn’t come back when they said they would from their mission.”

            “Ah…yes. That is worrying.” Mint squeezed his lover’s hand, looking up at the ceiling himself. His sibling had never been late from a mission before. No word had come from them either. They just seemed to have vanished off the face of the world.

            “He can hardly eat. I had to stay with him a while just so he could sleep, he was so anxious.” Vanilla shivered a little, his grip on his prince’s hand tightening. “He’s been spending more and more time by the shores of the lake near where we live…I’m scared he’s going to turn back into a swan again.”

            There was silence for a moment, and Vanilla could’ve sworn he felt his prince freeze within that time frame.

            “That…” Mint whispered. “…that could happen?”

            Vanilla went quiet for a moment, realizing what fearful seed he had accidentally just planted. “When…when enough sorrow hits us yes…in that event, we find ourselves drawn more and more to the lake where we were born, and if we desire so much to leave, Mother comes to spirit us away.”

            His prince remained silent. If anything, his grip on Vanilla’s hand was the tightest it had ever been.

            “…I can assure you, my love, that I’ve never felt such desires,” the bard whispered, finally breaking the silence. “I like it here. I’m perfectly happy being in this world, with you.” He leaned down to press a kiss against the hand that was clinging to him so. “I apologize for scaring you, love.”

            “…it’s alright.” Vanilla felt one of the Prince’s arms holding him closer, and he leaned in to rest his head into the crook of his lover’s neck. It felt nice there. “Besides,” the prince continued, sighing shakily and wrapping an arm around the bard. “We shouldn’t talk about that at this time. Please, keep going with what you needed to say.”

            “Right…” Vanilla murmured, contentedly nestling into his prince’s arms before continuing. “I’ve tried to stay with Whip for multiple nights now, but…I can’t stay at our home for too long anymore. I just feel on edge. I get a very bad feeling. I’m sure Whip must be feeling it too, considering how hard it’s been for him to sleep lately.”

            “A bad feeling? About what?”

            “I…I don’t know.” Vanilla couldn’t suppress a minor shiver, and he felt his prince’s hand pat his back to calm him. “I really don’t know. I just feel like something terribly wrong is about to happen whenever I try to sleep at home.”

            Vanilla, without really realizing it, had wrapped his arms around his love in a tight grip. Seeing this, Mint moved to press a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead, stroking his silky, white hair with all the soothing energy he could muster.

            “Shh…shh…it’ll be okay. Whatever is happening, I’m sure it’ll pass…” Mint whispered, his tone imbued with love and comfort. “All we can do is hope and pray that my sibling will return, and everything will return to how it was.”

            “…yes.” The bard murmured, focusing on his love’s voice.

            There was another round of silence. Vanilla knew that he should be falling asleep at this point, with him being held in his lover’s arms in that warm and secure manner. But he was still tense, and he tried so desperately to focus on his love. But the feeling still wouldn’t cease.

            “Darling…” he whispered finally. “What will happen if anyone finds out about us…? The King and Queen will never let us be married, as I am not of royal blood. What if Dark doesn’t…” He stopped, letting out a shaky breath.

            Mint sighed. They had both been dependent on Prince Dark inheriting the throne and getting rid of the restrictions on royal marriages.

            But now the oldest Choco sibling was gone.

            Disappeared without a trace, who knows if they’ll ever return.

            “…we could elope.” Mint whispered after a moment.

            Vanilla stiffened, eyes widening a bit. “Like your sister with the captain?”

            “Yes.”

            The bard felt his lover’s hand stroke his hair once more, and in response he angled his head to kiss his lover’s neck, up to that little tender spot by the jawline. “I’d like that a lot…very much…” he murmured, sighing and kissing his prince’s neck once more.

            Mint leaned his head back a bit to give Vanilla more room, letting out a swooning breath and closing his eyes as the slow, loving kisses continued. “Yes…if it means I’ll be with you forever, my starlight swan…it’ll all be worth it…”

            “Mm-hm…” Vanilla gave the final kiss gently, right beneath the jaw, before laying back into the crook of his prince’s neck. “Please…” His eyes were shut, as if with longing. How much he desired this. How much he wanted them to escape and live somewhere far off. They could take his brother and Mint’s little sister. Maybe find Dark, and White, and the captain.

            Everything will finally be perfect.

            Mint opened his eyes to gaze at his love, moving the hand that was in his hair down to his love’s neck, rubbing circles on it. He smiled as he heard Vanilla give a barely audible purr in response. “…you should sleep, dear.” He whispered, nuzzling a kiss into the top of the bard’s head. “We’ll plan more in the morning…For now you need your rest. I’ll be right by your side…”

            “Alright…” Vanilla finally allowed himself to relax, the tension he had felt disappearing in favor of exhaustion. He snuggled even more into Mint’s side, sighing. “Good night love…”

            “Good night, sweet Vanilla.”

            Curled up next to each other, they slowly fell into gentle slumbers.

            Somewhere far off, there came the sound of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> what do we know about the strawberry jam sword and storms
> 
> might write more stories in this AU eventually
> 
> leave a comment if u enjoyed, i always like to hear how people think abt my fics


End file.
